This invention relates to a device for rotatably supporting drums such as those containing wound cable, and also to a mechanism that serves to add an undamaged circular flange to a drum of this type.
In order to permit cable such as telephone cable and the like to be drawn off of the drums or reels on which it is wound, various types of devices have been developed to rotatably support the cable drum during pay out of the cable. However, for the most part, such devices have not met with widespread acceptance by workers engaged in handling the cable drums. Often, upright stands are spaced apart on opposite ends of the drum and a shaft is extended through the core of the drum and received by the stands at its opposite ends in order to locate the drum above the ground. As can be easily appreciated, devices of this nature are complex and costly and are difficult and time consuming to set up and take down. Consequently, the entire operation is delayed considerably and the costs are likewise increased. Another disadvantage of this type of device is that it permits the drum to "freewheel" or rotate excessively.
Other types of support arrangements for the cable drums include rollers on which the circular flanges at the opposite ends of the drum are received in a manner to rotate as the cable is drawn off of the drum. These devices suffer from the same drawbacks in respect to cost and complexity and are further characterized by excessive size and weight and difficulty of maintenance and repair. Typically, as exemplified by the U.S. patents to Misrach U.S. Pat. No. 3,743,205, Petersen et al U.S. No. 2,958,478 and Turner et al U.S. Pat. No. 2,904,273, this type of structure includes rollers that extend the entire length of the drum or longer, despite the fact that they engage only the end flanges. Therefore, the portions of the support rollers located between the drum flanges serve no useful purpose.
In addition, the devices known in the prior art are difficult to handle and occupy a large area when stored or when carried from place to place, as in a truck bed. Since drums such as those used in the telephone industry are frequently carried back and forth between the locations at which the cable is required, these latter drawbacks unduly burden telephone crews and significantly delay completion of their work.
Perhaps even more importantly, the center of gravity of the drum is relatively high when it is positioned on the existing support devices, and the stability of the drum is thus lacking, sometimes leading to accidents and other unsafe conditions. Morever, the drum supports that have been proposed in the past are not able to accommodate drums that are completely or nearly completely filled with cable, or to handle drums that vary significantly in size.
A related problem that arises frequently in connection with the use of cable drums of this type is the susceptibility of the end flanges to damage. The drums are usually constructed of wood and they are often treated roughly; for example, it is typical for them to be repeatedly dropped to the ground from trucks and other vehicles. As a result, the circular end flanges are often broken or otherwise severely damaged on their edges. This in turn makes the drum roll unevenly and sometimes not at all on the rollers that support it when the cable is payed out. Therefore, the drum must be discarded even though it would still be useful for a considerable period of time were it not for the broken flange.
In view of the foregoing problems and difficulties, a need remains for an improved support unit for cable drums and also for a means to prolong the life of the drum after one or both of its end flanges have been damaged. The present invention is aimed primarily at meeting these needs.
More specifically, it is an object of the invention to provide a cable drum support unit which is light-weight, small and easy to handle, quick and easy to set up and take down, and which is able to readily accommodate drums that vary in size. Unlike the prior art devices, the device provided by this invention includes only a minimum number of small roller bearings and structural angles that are only as large as necessary. Furthermore, the device is extremely light and is provided with a handle by which it may be easily carried from place to place or thrown into a truck bed.
Another object of the invention is to provide a drum support unit of the character described that is specially constructed in a manner to handle cable drums that are substantially completely filled with cable. In this regard, the arcuate cutout formed in the angle member of each unit is important in that it provides adequate space for accommodating the outer layer of cable when the drum is full.
In conjunction with the preceding object, it is still another object of the invention to provide a drum support unit of the character described which maintains the drum as low as possible in order to maximize its stability. Again, the arcuate cutout is significant because it provides for a lower center of gravity while accommodating a full drum.
A further object of the invention is to provide a drum support unit of the character described which is simple and economical to construct and which is virtually maintenance free over a long useful life.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a unique mechanism by means of which an undamaged circular end flange may be easily added onto a drum in order to substitute for a damaged flange. In this respect, it is important to the invention that the added flange is located such that it is able to cooperate with drum support rollers of various types without requiring any significant modification or adjustment of the roller structure.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a mechanism of the character described which may be quickly and easily attached and which securely mounts the added flange closely to but spaced from the damaged flange.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a mechanism of the character described which is adapted for use with various types and sizes of drums.
Other and further objects of the invention, together with the features of novelty appurtenant thereto, will appear in the course of the following description of the drawings.